In His Sights
by Fer8girl
Summary: Champion of the Great Hunt, Mandalore's Chosen, Torian has always seen Sinn as these. But with their attraction growing he's seeing her as more. Taking turns advancing and retreating, it's hard to say who's hunting whom. But all hunts must come to an end, and he's wondering if she'll be the first to strike, or if he should. Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

_Here's to the boys of Nar Shaddaa_

 _Stories about them have the others in awe_

 _They'll keep you going 'til you shout hurrah_

 _You'll even beg them not to withdraw_

 _Here's to the boys of Nar Shaddaa_

Torian hadn't been sure what to expect when Sinn invited him upstairs to relax with the rest of the crew, but watching her and Mako sing their hearts out brought an instant grin to his face. Mako's high pitched voice was more concerned with being the loudest in the room, while Sinn's sultry tones were smoothly carrying the song. The petite slicer and tall curvy bounty hunter were obviously enjoying themselves, leaning on each other as they belted out lyrics to a bawdy cantina song

The women grinned back at him as they sang and all he could do was sit down on the couch smiling while Gault handed him a drink. They laughed as they sang, exalting the sexual prowess of men from different planets. The informal party reminded him of gatherings around campfires and other Mando trading stories and singing, enjoying their down time more for the infrequency. With his status as arue'tal he hadn't felt comfortable joining in, now Sinn, Mako and even Gault were making him feel not just welcome, but like the night was better because he was there.

He'd been sitting among the pieces of his disassembled rifle on the floor of the quarters he shared with the Devaronian when he'd noticed the atmosphere of the ship was charged with excitement. Mako had been practically sprinting up and down the stairs, her short dreads bouncing with enthusiasm. Every now and then she'd pause by the crew quarters, shoot him a smile and wave, then go back to what she was doing.

He'd wondered if the spunky girl had a crush on him but as adorable as she was he couldn't shake the image of Sinn, seemed like she was always present in the back of his mind. Even sitting surrounded by the parts of his rifle, the image of her warm golden eyes and slow smile had been set firmly behind his eyes.

A slight grin had played around his mouth as he'd thought about the current Grand Champion of the Hunt. There was always that gleam that danced in her eyes when she talked to him, making him wonder what she was thinking.

"Feel like joining us?"

As if summoned by his thoughts Sinn's sultry voice had crept into his room and he saw her leaning on the door frame. Her smile softened as she looked him over in his loose shirt and fatigue pants. "We're having some drinks and relaxing in the main room, nothing fancy, but fun."

Sounded better than spending the evening with his rifle, he'd thought. "Count on it," he stated. "Just let me clean this up." Sinn nodded, still smiling as she turned then gave him a quick glance over her shoulder before she walked out.

"Would one of you jump already?" Gault had groaned, "Ever think the rest of us aren't getting sick of the way you both practically lick your lips when you look at each other?" Still cleaning up his gear, Torian had raised an eyebrow at the red-skinned man then quickly glanced away.

"It's nothing, she's the Champion and I'm part of her crew," he'd muttered, trying to ignore Gault's knowing look.

"Oh please, the last time I saw that gleam in her eye was when Mako brought those warra-nut cookies on board." Gault had chuckled, "Boss Lady snatched the last one right off the slicer's plate when she wasn't looking. From those looks she gives you, I'd say she thinks you look just as tasty."

Attempting to ignore him, Torian still smiled at the image of Sinn stealing sweet tidbits as he straightened up, then followed Gault to where the girls were. Once they got there the Devaronian poured a drink and handed it to Torian before setting down to lounge in a chair to the side, bottle still in hand. A low table in the center of the room had an array of treats set out and a couple of glasses sat on it half empty, attesting to the fact that Sinn and Mako had been imbibing long before the men joined them

"You made it," Mako squealed when the pair had finished their song.

She flopped next to Torian on the couch after grabbing a handful of warra-nut cookies from the table. Shooting Sinn a wary look, she held her bounty protectively which made him laugh out loud, understanding why she did. Her usually bright eyes were dimmed with intoxication, but she grabbed her glass and clinked it to his signaling from him to drink up.

His own drink was caustic but not as bad as the tihaar he'd grown up with. After watching his reaction the Devaronian gave him a nod of esteem, making him feel like he'd passed some test. Whatever Mako was drinking smelled more fragrant, but was just as strong judging by her semi-slurred speech. "Bottoms up," she chirped, prompting another laugh from Sinn.

"That's how you'll end up if you keep carrying on like that," Sinn teased while she sat on the other side of Torian, then took a whiff of his cup and flinched. "Great heavens Gault, what'd you pour him, engine cleaner?" She screwed up her face as she took another sniff from his cup and shook her head. "Don't drink that Torian. I'll get you something from my private stash." He raised his hand to protest but she'd stood up giving his knee a light squeeze as she sauntered off.

As soon as Sinn wandered to the galley Mako sprinted to the console. She punched a few buttons and music roared through the ship, hitting him like a physical blow. It was all quick tempo and enthusiasm, just like the slicer, and hard beats pulsed through the floor, playing so loud Torian was sure they could hear it in the next star system. She raised her arms as she danced with abandon and Sinn rushed from the galley holding an older looking glass bottle, shaking her head.

"Mako! Turn that down before you deafen us!" she hollered.

"If it's too loud, you're too old," was the girl's cheeky reply.

Sinn groaned, rolling her eyes as she went over to the console and adjusted the volume. Mako paused in her dancing just long enough to stick her tongue out at Sinn, who just strolled over to the couch where Torian was sitting and smiled widely.

"Corellian whiskey," she held up the bottle and sat down. "It's not tihaar but it'll leave you reelin'."

Her reference to the strong Mando alcohol surprised a grin from him. "You know about tihaar?"

"Artie served it up at my adoption after finishin' up the black ale. Personally I prefer something smoother and old enough to order its own drink in a cantina." She grinned at the dancing slicer, "That means older than you Lil' bit." Mako turned and stuck her tongue out again at Sinn, and this time Sinn returned the gesture. The interaction kept him grinning as he watched the two women acting like sisters.

He picked up the glass Sinn offered him and, after she touched hers to his, took a swig. She was right about it not burning like tihaar, but it draped its heat around his senses. Kind of like her, he thought, then shook his head to dispel the comparison.

"So what do you think?" Her throaty question jarred him from his thoughts.

Looking from her to the glass again he smiled. "Won't put hair on your chest like tihaar, but not bad."

Chuckling at his words she peeked down her shirt at her own curves, pretending to examine them. "Well I've been around it for years, not one hair yet," she said, as she gave him a wink. "Don't need to prove it do I?" Feeling loosened by the alcohol he surprised himself by winking back.

"Don't know, might need to," he retorted. Her jaw dropped for a second before she threw her head back, laughing with glee.

"If you insist," she chuckled as her hands went to the buttons of her top. She undid one, then another, giving him a glimpse at the lacy bra she wore underneath before his cheeks flamed and he reached over to cover her hands with one of his.

"You don't have to…" he started and she met his eyes grinning.

"Gotcha," she said, and shaking his head he realized she'd fooled him.

"He told me to watch out for you, you know. Something about a legacy to carry on."

Taking another drink, he had to think about her words before they sunk in. "Who, Mandalore?" he asked. After all that had transpired with his father, that bit of information surprised him and she squeezed his knee with a smile.

"No, the Sith Emperor," she teased. "Of course Mandalore. Guess Artie figures you're in good hands."

"He's right, at least I think so" he said honestly, laying his hand over hers.

He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere, the alcohol or if he was just giving in his growing longing but he felt the urge to push forward and curled his fingers around hers. Her eyes widened at the touch and her mouth formed an 'O', looking amazingly kissable.

"Glad you think so. Ah... we like havin' you here." 'We' she'd said, he thought, but something about her hesitation told him she'd almost said 'I'.

"It's nice being part of a company again," he said, "Or crew, in this case." Her hand under his squeezed his leg as she nodded.

"Still new to me," she admitted in a hushed tone. "But I'm likin' it."

"People to look out for?" he teased, poking fun at the protective streak he'd seen in her time after time. To his surprise her cheeks turned red and she averted her eyes.

"Always had to," she said softly. "Watch out for someone else I mean."

She tried backing away and something made him tighten his hand on hers. As she looked up through a few stray strands of brown hair, biting her lower lip, he felt like he was really seeing her.

This was the real Sinn, he thought, not the 'Champion'. Sure she was bold, tough, and an honor to fight beside, but also sweet and caring. Always tending their wounds before her own. Hunting because she wanted to watch out for everybody else, but never asking anyone to look out for her.

Suddenly wanting to reassure her, he squeezed his hand covering hers again. "Hey, got your six remember?" he said and smiled wide when her usual teasing grin returned.

"Yup, you always have," she agreed, then chuckled. "But I figured it was 'cause you liked the view."

He chuckled back, his own cheeks warming at the truth in the remark, and realized they were leaning closer like they were being drawn together.

"Sinn…" Mako's voice sounded worried and Sinn's gaze shot to the slender girl. Her face was distinctly green and she hunched over slightly. Amused alarm rushed over Sinn's face as she jumped from the couch. Diving under Mako's arm she supported the girl's slight weight and rushed her to the stairs.

"Have to continue this later Torian." She called out before grumbling, "I warned you Mako, just hold on 'til we hit the refresher."

"Don't think I will," the girl's words sounded watery as Sinn eased her hurriedly down the stairs.

"You'd better," he could barely make out Sinn's voice, "I ain't in the mood to clean up after you, or let it linger until you wake up." Shaking his head again, Torian got the feeling Sinn's quick reaction was based on past experience and relaxed back in his seat nursing the whiskey she'd given him.

"Well if you two are going to keep making smoochy faces at each other then I'm out of here before I get sick too," Gault stated as he stood. Torian had almost forgotten the Devaronian was there, he'd stayed unusually quiet most of the night.

The red-skinned man raised his eyebrow at Torian. "So still going to say it's nothing?" He asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm, then waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Bah, why am I asking? Just try not to wake me up when you go back to your bunk, unless you plan on sharing hers."

Torian shrugged at Gault's bitter humor, but his thoughts quickly went back to Sinn. Smooth, and intoxicating, like the whiskey she'd given him. He chuckled at the imagery, thinking that the smoky amber brown was echoed in her eyes and the highlights in her hair. Downing the last of his glass's contents he wondered what had his head spinning more, the alcohol or her? Maybe Gault was right about needing to make a move, but something bold and worthy of her.

Hearing her boots heading up the steps, he grinned as a bold idea formed.

* * *

 _A healthy nod and hug to C_ _licketykeys for letting me use a verse from 'Here's to the Boys'. It's a rousing, rowdy cantina song, perfect for a night of letting your hair down and tearing things up._


	2. Chapter 2

Feigning sleep he leaned back against the couch back waiting, fighting the urge to smile. Tilting his head back, he watched through slit eyelids and watched her emerge from the stairs and look around. She looked him over and an indulgent smile curved her mouth while he strained to keep a straight face.

She changed the music to something slower with a deep sultry rhythm. As she tidied up she swayed to it, her shoulders and hips flowing with the beat. He could hear her singing softly, her normally throaty voice even more beguiling when set to music. He struggled to stay alert hoping for the chance to put his idea in motion.

It wasn't until she'd cleaned up the common area that she approached him. He felt her hand stroke over his shoulder before shaking lightly. "Torian," she murmured, "You up?"

He reached up and clasped her hand, holding it to his collarbone while using his other to tug the back of her legs closer. He opened his eyes and he smiled up at her, drinking in the surprised pleasure on her face as she fell straddling his lap.

"Gotcha," he said and as they traded grins, he could see her hunter's nature appreciated the fact that he'd been lying in wait.

"Yup, you did," she agreed, her voice husky as a low flame burned in her golden eyes. "Now what?" The heat he saw in them was searing, urging him into action. Sliding his hand up her back he pulled her to him, swiping his tongue up her throat before meeting her lips with his.

The salt of her skin lingered on his lips, blending with the faint burn of alcohol on her tongue and the warm sweetness that had to be her natural taste. She sighed as she responded eagerly, settling further into his lap. The hunger he felt seemed to be just as strong in her, her breath hitching as she rubbed against him.

Their mouths still feasting on each other, he released her hand so both of his would be free to roam her curves. He slid them up over her breasts, then down to her legs before grasping her ass and pulling her tighter to him. She moaned into his mouth while devouring it, their teeth raking together. The noises she made were driving him wild, needy little whimpers that told him this was as out of control for her as it was to him.

Torian broke off the kiss and ran his mouth down her throat, feeling her shudder. His hands at her rear pulled again causing her hips to rock and rubbing her against him. She was gasping for breath as he repeated the movement, rocking her again, then again, mimicking what he'd ached to do.

Kissing lower, he was able to nudge aside the fabric of her shirt and press his mouth to the upper swells of her breasts. Her thighs tightened around his as one of her hands ran through his hair and her other worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Still holding her tight he twisted until they were lying on the narrow couch, his mouth at her skin while she writhed beneath him. He felt his shirt drape open, her hands soft and fevered as they surveyed his chest then dropped to unbutton her own top.

Smiling at the skin she'd exposed he kept licking, tasting, enjoying the textural contrast against his lips of the lacy bra she wore and the softness it covered. Pulling one hardened tip into his mouth through the fabric and sucking caused her to gasp and buck under him, her fingers grasping tighter in his hair as he did it again, trying to see if he could repeat the reaction.

There was a sharp yank as he felt her urge him upward until his face was above hers, and she smiled into his eyes as she caught his mouth with hers. Still moving rapidly, he groaned into the kiss as her hands stroked down his stomach and unfastened his pants. Things were moving fast but he didn't want it to stop, groaning again as she freed him and stroked his hardness with one hand then started unfastening her own pants with the other.

Feeling her shift beneath him, he lifted enough to let her peel off her own pants and underwear, practically growling as he smoothed his hands down the silky skin of her legs. He reached up, clenching a hand in her short brown hair while he slid a hand between them and stroked her center, almost losing himself at the sensation of the warm wetness. He rubbed himself against her as their tongues kept gliding over each other, ignoring the fact that they were thrashing half-naked in plain sight of anyone who cared to come up the stairs. When her moans became too much to resist he entered her in one brisk thrust and was instantly wrapped in pleasure.

Lips still locked, they shared panted breaths as their bodies moved together and her hands roamed frenzied over him. The heat of her was overwhelming and he gasped as he felt her tighten around him. He felt driven, forced to keep moving and addicted to the bliss of being within her. Her legs wrapped around him as she kept moaning in rapture and he was exhilarated at knowing he'd caused those noises. Finally his body was pushed into the chasm he hadn't realized he'd been on the brink of and he convulsed inside her.

He tensed as he broke from their kiss, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her warm sweet scent. Shuddering, he descended from the heights of passion and sunk down half covering her. Her hands dug into his shoulders kneading the muscles as he tightened his arms around her and they both sighed. Feeling weakened from the surge of desire, he rested his head on her shoulder, noticing how natural it felt.

"Cyare," he whispered, his eyes closing and he felt her sigh again.

"Oh Torian," he heard as she shook his shoulder lightly, then harder.

"Torian," he heard her murmur. "You up?"

Opening his eyes his vision was filled with the golden depths of hers, gentle and concerned. He jolted upward on the couch looking down at his clothed body in confusion. A dream, he realized, the most vivid and intense dream he could remember but still just a dream. "Something wrong?" Sinn's brow was furrowed, looking worried as he failed to answer and he forced himself to shake off the heated memories.

"It's fine," his voice was hoarse from sleep. "Must have dozed off." The worried lines fled her face as she straightened.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lil'bit needed some help to her bunk after we visited the refresher. At least she made it that far." Humor sparkled in her eyes as she asked, "So, good dream?" He gulped and forced himself not to look at his lap, praying that his shirt hid just how good his dream was.

"Uh yeah, good dream." Was all he said and she reached down holding out her hand.

"Looked like one," she said. "You were smilin', almost wasn't gonna wake you up. But this couch is too hard to get a decent night's sleep. C'mon."

Her fingers wrapped around his and for an instant he was tempted to pull her to him, make his dream a reality. Instead he let her urge him up and lead him to the stairs, noticing she kept holding his hand as they walked down to the crew quarters.

"Guess this is good-night," she said as they stopped at the base of the stairs. He nodded quickly, not sure if he could trust his voice, but when she squeezed his hand he squeezed back. She craned up to kiss his cheek, her eyes still warm with a teasing glint in them as she smiled before turning to head up the stairs.

It was the glint that made him call out, "Sinn?" and he waited until she faced him then slid his hand behind her neck, drawing her to him for a kiss.

She stiffened for just a moment then ran her hands up his shoulders and cupped his face. Her mouth moved soft and slow against his, unlike the fevered heat of his dream but better. He felt her mouth open slightly, her tongue touching his lips, and he parted them to let hers in. His hands followed the curve of her back downward, until he could grasp her waist and hold her tightly to him.

Her quiet moan vibrated against his lips as she pressed herself to him, moving a hand back to ruffle his hair with her fingers. Delicious, he thought with a smile, like being drizzled with uj syrup. For a moment his hands gripped tighter as he pictured pouring the sweet syrup over her body then licking it off, but just as he was about to push the kiss further she backed off, staying in his arms with her face still close to his.

"Damn Baby," she breathed as she met his eyes, "You _have_ had a bit to drink tonight."

He smiled back at her, leaning in to give her another kiss, but she broke it off quickly and pulled him down to touch his forehead to hers. Still hungry for the flavor of her skin he kissed down, nibbling her throat. "Uh huh," was all he could articulate as his mouth kept moving, unwilling to stop tasting her.

She shivered in his arms, pressing herself to him again before she leaned back. A hand was placed on each of his cheeks as she lifted his face so their eyes would meet and sighed, her eyes imploring as they gazed into his. Then she gave him another light kiss, "Torian, please I have the biggest favor to ask. Can we put this on hold?" With his body still reacting to hers, the request confused then stung him.

"You don't want to?"

The bitter note in his voice was undeniable as he tried pulling back only to remain caught be her hands. Her eyes flamed as she drew his mouth back to hers, kissing with the fevered heat of his dream and burning away any doubts he had. He met it head on, kissing back with everything he had, every ounce of desire. It was only after they were both gasping that she shifted back, stroking the side of his face with her cheek.

"Oh Baby, please, I _want_." The word was so heated he was surprised it didn't singe his ear as she pressed against him again. "It's taking every bit of me not to pull you to my bunk." He smiled at her confession, and as she gazed into his eyes hers glowed at him and she gave him a light kiss before sighing again.

"But I'm thinking we should sleep this off. I don't want one night 'cause of too many drinks, too easy to question if it's real." She nestled into him and he could feel her heartbeat fluttering before syncing up with the fast but steady rhythm of his. "I want you," she whispered. "But no doubts or regrets."

"Whatever happens, count me in," he replied honestly.

She snuggled further into him at his response, then backed up to touch her forehead to his again. He realized he enjoyed the gesture, her height keeping her cheeks, lips, everything he'd want to kiss in easy reach. She was smiling with her eyes closed as she sighed against his mouth.

"You and me, like this. Just feels right," Opening her eyes, the amber gaze shone into his, "We'll talk in the morning, hash things out, 'kay?"

She gave him another kiss, slow and lingering, and it felt like she was pouring her heart into it. When she pulled back, she ran her thumb over his lips. Craning up again she rubbed her nose to his and the sweet playful gesture kept him grinning. She backed away looking like she was about to head back up the stairs but stopped, turning to him with her eyes gleaming.

"Alright, one more."

She sped back to him and gave him a kiss that could have melted his beskar. He moved fast to catch her in his arms, returning the kiss with just as much heat, the both of them chuckling. When they were breathless again she pulled away giving him another smoldering grin.

"There'll be more where that came from," she purred then hurried up the stairs to her own room as he headed to the crew quarters.

Gault's snores told him he'd managed to avoid a round of teasing for coming back to his own bunk instead of going to hers. The images from his dream still taunted him, but thinking about Sinn's kisses he could be content to wait until morning. She was worth doing things right he thought as he settled into his bunk. He smiled as he fell asleep for the second time of the night, swearing he could feel the beat of another heart next to his own.


End file.
